


APH異色米英

by ayuan_0704



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2PUSUK, 2paph, M/M, aph, 艾倫．瓊斯x奧利弗．柯克蘭 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuan_0704/pseuds/ayuan_0704
Relationships: 2pf America/2p england, 異色米英
Kudos: 1





	APH異色米英

「我的好艾倫，你在哪裡—？」奧利弗打開浴室的門，熱氣瞬間從門口一湧而出，掛在牆上的時鐘瞬間被熱氣披上一層薄紗。他探頭張望著浴室外頭並且呼喊著愛人的名字然而卻沒有回應。

「小艾倫—？」奧利弗走出浴室，水滴順著粉色髮絲滴答滴答地滴落在地板上。  
他身上只穿件單薄長袖T-shirt。上頭有個光頭男子豎起他中指的圖片，一旁有個斗大的字體寫著Fuck you的字樣。這衣服穿在奧利弗身上明顯有些大件，衣擺也只到他的大腿根部附近。

這是他從艾倫的衣櫃翻出來的。  
他的品味還是一樣糟糕。奧利弗當初找到這件衣服是這麼想的。

奧利弗聽見廚房有聲響便走了過去，看見艾倫正在微波東西，聞起來是炸雞的香味，他現在準備把它端出來。  
「找到你啦！」奧利弗的表情宛如發現寶藏似，雀躍的晃到艾倫的面前伸手環住他的脖子，親暱的靠在他的胸膛。毫不介意自己尚未的擦乾的頭髮會弄濕艾倫的衣服。

「奧利弗你他媽的又翻我衣櫃？」艾倫注意到的不是他濕潤的頭髮而是他身上的衣服。艾倫緊盯著奧利弗白嫩的腿部，那邊在前天可留過不少吻痕。  
天知道，他又在想打什麼鬼主意。艾倫想。

「奧利當然知道—。」奧利笑著回答他的話，他抬起來對上艾倫的暗紅色的眼。奧利弗愛極這對雙眼染上渴望、想要自己的眼神。他喜歡看艾倫淪陷對於自己的慾望之中。  
「你知道我想要什麼？我的好艾倫。」奧利弗踮起腳尖，討好般輕蹭他的臉頰，順勢在他臉頰上落下一吻。

「我現在唯一的想法是想知道你他媽的又亂翻我的衣櫃以及……。」艾倫伸手摟住奧利弗的腰部，抱起他把他一旁清空的檯面上，奧利弗則是乖巧的坐在檯面，晃動他的腳。

他假裝疑惑的看著艾倫，原本晃動的腳直接勾上艾倫的腰部，開口說：「以及什麼—？話可別說到一半，好艾倫。」

艾倫吻住他的唇，猛烈的奪取他的氧氣同時以齒輕啃著他的薄唇，直到咬出鮮紅才鬆口。兩人的唇之間勾拉出銀絲，距離相近鼻翼呼出的氣都能感受到。

「我想操你，寶貝。」


End file.
